


Unofficial Love

by yer_a_fangirl_castiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_fangirl_castiel/pseuds/yer_a_fangirl_castiel
Summary: Just a short story written by some Harry Potter crazed people.  Scorbus!!!





	Unofficial Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made with two of my other friends (one of whom I just introduced to fanfiction) so please comment/kudos!!!

Tears wet the thick parchment lying on Scorpius's desk, blotting out the painful words written by his own father. He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a small, but harmful blade. He gingerly looked at the metallic object, wondering when things had gone so wrong. The ever-present barrage of hateful words pounded against his brain, and he gazed longingly the pure silver that would give him blissful relief. Maybe he could find love in pain, the pain could be his new pride, his secret identity. The chosen inflictor was an inch away from his pearlescent skin when he heard a knock on his dorm door. 

His heart leapt in absolute fright, and he scrambled to replace the knife to its hiding place, scarlet fear prickling his skin. Clearing his face from tears stained across his pale skin he turned around to face the imposter. There stood his best friend Albus, looking peaceful. His heart gave an involuntary leap, like it always did whenever Albus walked into a room.

"Albus! I thought you were at Quidditch practice?" I spoke to him quickly, trying to hid my quaking voice and my shaky hands from him. "Ended early," he mumbled, trying to get the mud out of his hair. I couldn't help but marvel at how good he looked, even splattered in mud and sweaty from the exercise that had given him a body well defined with muscle. "Let me help you," I said. Without thinking, I got up and stroked his toned face, wiping the dirt off well slightly blushing and staring into his bright green eyes. Albus held the contact for a moment before turning away and walking into the bathroom "It's okay..." I heard him sputter before entering.

As the door closed behind him, the true realization of what I'd just done struck me, and panic rapidly began to set in. Breathing heavily the world started collapsing around me, what if he doesn't like me, what if he doesn't accept me, what if he doesn't want to be friends, a panic attack elapsed over me as I pulled the drawer open again. "Fuck..." I whispered to myself as I cut the edge of my fingertip on the cool metal object. I quickly wiped the excess droplets away and pulled up my sleeve, baring my scarred wrists to the unforgiving world.

The bathroom door opened and I heard a small gasp, trying to hide the evidence I knew the worst had happened, I had been caught red handed. "Scorp?" I slowly turned around to face a pale Albus, brows knitted together in confusion "Why would you..." he kept on repeating as he rushed to my side. I felt tears rising, but I harshly pushed my own grief aside and yanked my sleeves down, concealing the evidence of the past months. "I’m fine Albus, you don't need to worry about me," I said yanking my arms away, but he kept prying with concern spreading through his eyes. "I said I'm FINE Albus, its not like you give a shit anyway," I yelled back without thinking, my adrenaline was to high, I wasn't myself. "What do you mean, Scorp?" He demanded, his green irises filling with concern and disbelief, "You're my best friend; Of course I care about you." My mind was running at 100 miles per hour, I wasn't myself, words came out before control, "I love you Albus."

"Yeah I love you too man, but I thought we weren't like into the whole besties thing." With those words my heart crumbled, any remaining hope draining out of my soul. "Yeah... I ..that's, that's what I meant," I said softly to him. "Here, let me see your arms," he told me softly, "Trust me..." Defeated, I held out my marred arms, allowing him to peel back my sleeves and gaze gently at the rows of scars. His eyes widened, but no sound came out of his mouth, just a grieved look. "Why would you do this to yourself, you don't deserve this, you're beautiful..." Albus told me softly, blushing at his last few words. My head snapped upwards and our eyes met, questions and unspoken words racing through my head. I leaned forward as he did and we let out actions and thoughts do the rest. Tentatively at first our lips brushed together, slowing evolving into a passionate kiss. His lips were soft against mine, but firm and loving. I tried to pull away waiting for his reaction but he pulled me closer and held me firmer and kissed me harder. As his hand slipped around the small of my back I cradled the side of his with my palm. My other hand instinctively slipped into his dark locks, threading through the slightly damp hair. I jumped onto his hips and we pushed up against the wall, I guess I got my answers. I wrapped my legs around his muscular thighs and he held the underside of my legs to stabilize me. I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip, and then my mouth was open and I was in heaven. I felt myself starting to get loose and started groaning. As if waking up Albus pushed me back and gave me a weird look and before I could ask him what was wrong he ran out of the dorm, shaking slightly. I could do nothing but stand there, face crimson, lips tingling, and heart deflating. I fell to my knees crying, and eventually cried myself to sleep on the floor with my finger covering the floor with blood.

Albus P.O.V  
I'm not gay, at least I wasn't, but that was before Scorpious. That was before the boy with those silver eyes that glowed whenever he laughed, the orbs that stared past my famous exterior and saw who I truly am on the inside. But I already have a girlfriend, Rose who I love, and Scorpious was just a friend, whatever I did with Scorpious was a mistake that I was embarrassed by. Thinking about this shit was painful, mentally and physically, I just needed to go to bed, in the dorm... with Scorp... oh jeez, I love him. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm completely fucked. Fuck. 

Scorpious P.O.V  
I felt myself being picked up from the floor from where I lay and brought to the bed by a strong force, the sheets were pulled over my body and a weight went down on the covers next to me. I turned my head to the side and found myself inches away from Albus. He smiled at me and put a finger to my lips, I cautiously inched closer to him and he pulled my head down and rested my head on his chest. I snuggled into the warm feeling. In the sweet embrace, my worries seemed to melt away, leaving me deeper in love than I'd ever been before. I smiled sweetly to him, even though he couldn't see me I was blushing very deeply and started spooning him. I soon fell asleep in his warm comfortable embrace. 

Albus P.O.V  
I woke up to find my self in Scorpious' bed, the owner wrapped around me. He looked to peaceful sleeping there and I subconsciously carded my fingers through his soft platinum locks. He mumbled sleepily and leaned into my touch, adorably scrunching his nose. I could feel my heart pounding, and I knew that I would never fall out of love. I slowly slipped out of his embrace and opened the drawer next to his bed pulling out the blade that had brought us together. Staring at the shine, I opened the window and chucked it out, no more pain would come to my Scorpious as long as I was here. Scorpious awoke, and when he fully processed who he was spooning he looked away from me, embarrassed. I couldn't deny it anymore, I needed him. I tenderly grabbed his chin and turned his head to face mine, "I love you," I whispered, "I love you so fucking much and I'm sorry if this makes things weird..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as Scorpious was now kissing me softly. "I love you too," he said as I pulled him onto my lap. Relief blossomed in my chest as he tucked his chin against my shoulder. Our embrace was pure, just two boys finally allowed to feel. I kissed his neck and he started moaning, sounds that even surprised himself. We were getting really into it when the door flew open, slamming against the wall and stood a infuriated Rose. Embarrassed, Scorpious tucked his head into my collar bone. "What the hell is this, Albus?" she demanded, her eyes livid. I lurched backwards in shock, but stubbornly refused to release the bashful Scorpious in my arms. "Lily told me that this was happening, I didn't believe her, I thought I could trust you. I guess not," she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. 

Scorpious P.O.V  
"Fuck...fuck!" Albus groaned. "Sorry...I should... I need to go fix this," he gave me a quick kiss and left leaving me stunned. I stood there in shocked silence, still glowing from our confessions, unable to comprehend the rapid turn of events. Of course, my mind began to overthink, and jumped to the worst conclusion it could, and I began to question the validity of Albus's confession. He loved me, Albus fucking loved me, and I loved him. I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine. 

Albus POV  
"Rose, wait!" I called, running after the fleeing figure. I grabbed her wrist, but she ripped it away, whirling around to face me. "I thought you loved me you **fag**." she slapped me straight across face. "Fag... FAG?!?!" I yelled back at her "What century do you think you're in, I thought... I thought you were better than that." She scoffed indignantly, tossing her hair. "At least I'm better than a- than a- an unnatural FREAK like you!" "And at least I'm not a homophobic bitch!, you know what we're done. I'm gonna go fuck my boyfriend now!" She made a disgusted face and walked away. I was cooling off when I heard a noise behind me. "Come here Scorp," I said sweetly knowing he was there. He wandered over to me and asked me in the quietest voice, "Did you mean it?" "Mean what?" I asked. "Am I... are we... um amiyourboyfriend?" He blurted out. "Only if I can be yours". The beautiful boy smiled up at me, eyes glowing with adoration. We made our way back to the dorm and checked to see if we were all alone, and we locked the doors. 

Scorpious P.O.V  
We were halfway through an intense make out session when we realized that potions would be starting soon. We walked hand in hand until we were in public and released each other, not wanting to force the other out. During potions Albus leaned over to me and whispered, "Go get a hall pass." I followed his instructions and we met each other in the hall. "What is-" I started but he cut me off with his lips, which I was more than okay with. "I love you," he said. "Same," I replied, "Now kiss me." I was hanging on his waist when we heard someone clear there throat. "Boys...what are you doing?" Snape drawled. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I demanded. "Language Mr. Malfoy." Albus rolled his eyes at the elderly professor and remarked, "Why are you lurking around the halls anyway?" I laughed and grabbed Albus's hand and ran down the corridors with Snape yelling at us in the background. I turned and smiled at the boy I was now holding hands with. I had found the perfect guy for me and I was happy now. No more scars would ever appear on my skin. 

Epilogue  
7 years later  
Scorpious P.O.V  
"Where are we going?" I giggled. I was being led blindfolded to a unknown location. "Ok take it off," my boyfriend told me. I took off the blindfold and looked around. We were back at Hogwarts. "What is this?" I asked. " This," he explained, "Is where I first told you I loved you, and seven years from that day I have never stopped loving you," he rummaged around in his pocket for a minute and then got down on his knee, looking up at me through his shaggy brown hair. "So that's why I am saying this today, Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, will you make me the happiest man in earth, and marry me?" I nodded excitedly through my teary eyes. We sealed the deal with a passionate kiss. "You are officially mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
